


Can We Get McDonald's?

by ladybirdbee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, McDonald's, Not Beta Read, Restaurants, drive-through, that one mc donalds triangle graph meme idk how to describe it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybirdbee/pseuds/ladybirdbee
Summary: Anakin took a deep breath, then turned to his master, who was steering the speeder through the crowded Coruscanti streets.“Master,” he began meekly, “May we please get McDonald’s, please?How would different Star Wars characters ask or react to being asked for McDonald's?Inspired by that one meme/triangle graph thingy (IDK what it's called) with the three answers to children asking for McDonald's.Link: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/644155552925888657/Chapter 1 - Obi-Wan and AnakinChapter 2 - Obi-Wan, Anakin, and AhsokaChapter 3 - Sidious, Grevious, and Dooku
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Dooku & Sheev Palpatine, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal & Dooku, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal & Sheev Palpatine & Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. Anakin & Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this meme: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/644155552925888657/

**32 BBY**

Anakin had only been living with Obi-Wan for a few weeks, and for the majority of that time, he had been on his best behaviour. He did exactly as he was told, tried to be as respectful as possible, and never asked for anything unless it was absolutely necessary. He still didn’t really know how Obi-Wan would react if he did something that counted as misbehaving, and his past had taught him that it was usually best never to find out. He wasn’t entirely sure about how the question he was about to ask was going to be received, but he was feeling bold. And it was only just last week that Padawan Hett had been bragging about how his master had gotten him McDonald’s, so it didn’t seem as if it was too unusual or daring a request. Anakin took a deep breath, then turned to his master, who was steering the speeder through the crowded Coruscanti streets. 

“Master,” he began meekly, “May we get McDonald’s, please?

He blushed, embarrassed by his own audacity, but his master just turned to look at him with a small smile.

“Sure, Anakin,” Master Obi-Wan turned the speeder towards the drive-through. “What would you like?”

* * *

**20 BBY**

“Hey Obi-Wan, can we get McDonalds?” Anakin asked casually from where he was lounging in the passenger seat of the speeder.

“No,” Obi-Wan said.

They did not get McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I'm also looking for a beta reader for this and another fic, so if you're interested, please leave a comment and let me know.


	2. Ahsoka, Anakin, & Obi-Wan

“You’re asking!”

“No, you do it!”

“I don’t wanna ask!”

“He’ll only say yes if you ask!”

“What are you two whispering about?” asked Obi-Wan amusedly from the front seat.

“NOTHING.” Ahsoka and Anakin chorused.

Anakin lowered his voice even further.

“You know he’ll only say yes if you ask, Snips!”

“But I always ask....” Ahsoka whined as quietly as possible, a childish pout on her face.

“Because it always works!” 

Ahsoka sighed.

“FINE,” she hissed.

She leaned forward, poking her head between the front seats of the speeder.

“Master Obi-Wan,” she said sweetly, “Could we get McDonald’s please?”

She batted her eyelids a few times for effect, staring at Obi-Wan with a mask of childlike innocence. It was impressive. Anakin was holding his breath, feeling as if life itself hinged on Obi-Wan’s next words.

“Of course, young one,” Obi-Wan glanced at her then smiled, switching lanes to turn into the drive-through. 

“YESSS!” Anakin whispered loudly, shooting Ahsoka a triumphant grin. It was moments like this that he really appreciated having a padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated beyond words. I have plans for at least one more chapter, which will probably be out next week. Sidious, Grevious, and Dooku... Can't wait to see how that will go!


	3. Sidious, Grevious, & Dooku

It was a rare moment when the three figureheads of the war, Sidious, Grevious, and Dooku, were able to meet in person. Their duties to the war played a large part in keeping them apart, as well as the fact that one of them was supposed to be fighting that war against the other two. At the moment, they were driving through the streets of Serreno in a long black limospeeder, that came complete with tinted windows to hide the identity of the occupants. Sidious was driving, primarily because he didn’t trust either of the other two with his safety. Grievous had claimed the other front seat, which left Dooku with the back seat. He didn’t mind, because it gave him a great view of the spectacle currently playing out in the front row.

Ever since they had gotten into the speeder, Grievous had been fidgeting, which was a rather odd look on a giant robot prone to murder. Now, all at once, he stopped and turned his head towards Sidious. 

“Can we get McDonalds.” 

There was silence. Dooku was not sure if he had heard correctly. Surely Grievous couldn’t possibly have asked a Sith lord for MacDonalds. And did Grevious even have a mouth? How did he eat? 

Sidious interrupted his train of thought with an “I’m sorry?” that was spat out so venomously  it could have killed several small mammals.

“Can we get McDonald’s.” 

Dooku turned to look at Sidious, anticipating a violent reaction. However, Sidious just sat there. The speeder slowed to a stop, holding up everyone behind them, but Sidious didn’t move. Grievous began to sweat nervously. Or he would have had 96% of his body not been made of metal. After what seemed like forever, but was really only a few seconds, Sidious’s eyes finally opened, his head swivelled, and he pinned Grievous with an unimpressed stare that made Dooku wince all the way from the back seat.

Nobody got McDonalds that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I don't have any further ideas for chapters, but if you've got something you want to see, leave a comment and let me know!
> 
> also yes I just made up the word limospeeder because thinking up a star wars equivalent was taking way too long


End file.
